


Survivor: Robbed Goddesses

by Finley



Category: Survivor (TV 2000)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley/pseuds/Finley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty of the game of Survivor's women who were voted out early return for their second chance at the million dollars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor: Robbed Goddesses

Two boats approached on the horizon off the coast of Palau. On these boats, twenty women back to play Survivor for the second time. This...is Survivor: Robbed Goddesses!  
[So: Last time I was here I made a fatal mistake, by lying too early. Hell yes I'm gonna lie, but not on day one.]  
[Kourtney: Five years ago I was evacuated before I even got to play. It sucked. I've been holding on to this strategy for so long now, and I'm ready.]  
The boats come in to shore with a splash. First off each boat are Betsy and Angie J. The ladies group up one by one, and before long all twenty castaways are ready.  
"Welcome! To Survivor: Robbed Goddesses!"


End file.
